Why Me?
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Ponyboy gets raped. His older sister is pregnant. How will the rest gang deal?
1. Chapter 1

My new story! I had to post this because I was just happy! A boy asked me out! LOL! And it's going out to him! 'mornfull soul' this is for you! Oh and the point of view might be changed later on in the story if I can get a hold of it!

OC!

Name: Samantha Rose Curtis

Nick names: Sam, Sammy, Rose

Age:17(just turned 17)

Hair: Just like Soda's

Eyes: Like Darry's

Height: Same as Soda

Moods: Normally cold hearted but sweet to Pony and Johnny!(:sniff: If he was in it that is)

If you need to know anything else put it in the review!

I don't own 'The Outsiders'!

It has been two weeks since the day of Johnny and Dally's death. I was have trouble in school. But It didn't help that some Socs were coming by more and more every week.

I was walking home from school by myself. It was late almost dark out. I called Darry up and told him that I will walk home after track and that I was going to be in the lot if I was not home by six.

It was now dark out and the stars were coming out. I laid looking up at them. I just shut my eyes for a minute but when I opened them agian, something was not right. I looked around to three drunk Socs.

"Willl. Lookie what we have here. It's a dirty little Greaser." One of them said spluttered his words.

I was surrounded by them. I could not find my voice to speak.

The Socs came closer to me.

I took a step back but the Socs took a step forward. I tried to run thorough two of them but they just tackled me to the ground. They had me down on my back. Two of the Socs holding my arms while the other sat on my stomach.

The one on my stomach took something out of his pocket.

I was praying that it was not a switchblade. I had my eyes, shut tight. I felt something go over my mouth. Not another mouth but tape.

I had found my voice and tyred to scream but no avail.

"He looks kinda pretty. Wounder if he's really a boy. Looks more like a girl to me." Another one of the Socs said while looking at me.

Soundly a wave of pain shot throw my face and chest.

The weight on my stomach was gone but now the weight was lighter.

The boy on his stomach was smirking at him."Nice legs. Wounder what's between them."

He moved and stared to undo my jeans. I was trying to move but I could not move. I felt a cold hand on me. Tears where coming to my eyes. But I can't cry. They will go further.

"I found something. I guess he is a boy." The one that was sitting on my stomach said.

I felt another cold hand on me. The hands started rubbing me. They got faster and faster. Harder and harder. My eyes shut tightly. Soon I felt a hot breath. Then a lips. Then a tong. I felt him trying to put my dick in his mouth. He did. He inhaled hard with it in his mouth too. I then came. My face was probaliy bright red.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard a female voice shout it was coming closer."WHY DON'T YOU GO AFTER GIRLS AND NOT BOYS!"

My arms where freed and the mouth was gone too. I pulled my legs close to my chest and cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"Pony it's okay their gone now." It was Samantha, my older sister. She just lost her boyfriend. Yeah, Dally was her boyfriend and she has been taking it hard.

"S-Sammy." I cried has she put arms around me and hugged me close.

"I'm here baby. I came as fast as I could. I just got home from work." She let go of me. I couldn't move. I lied down on Sam letting go of my legs.

Soon I felt hands on my hips I just about burst out crying once again.

"It's ok Honey. It's just me. I just pulling your boxers and jeans up." Sam whisperd to me.

"Sammy I want to go home."I started crying agian.

"Sure thing Sweetie." She said while getting up, she held her arms out to help me up too.

"I can't move Sammy." I told her in a low whisper.

Soundly I was lifted up."You might want to put your arms around my neck baby." She whisperd in my ear.

I nodded slowy and put my arms around her neck.

"Pony did they touch you anywhere else?" Sam asked me in a low whisper.

I shook my head slowy."N-no... Is Soda and Darry home?"

"No. They wont be home till late."

We where silent the rest of the way home. When we got there Sam carried me to the bathroom."Take a shower then get ready for bed." She told me and I just nodded. She walked out of the bathroom. I striped my clothes off turned the water on closed the cretin I let the hot watter hit my body. I heard the door open. My body froze.

"Pony it's just me. I'm just putting some clothes in here for you." I let out a sigh of relief that it was just Sam.

The door shut agian.

Sam as been really up-set about Dally dieing. We are all up-set about them dieing. I still miss Johnny. He was my best friend. Now he's gone.

I shut the watter on and dry off. I looked at the clothes at Sam brought in for me. I put them on still shaking slightly.

I left the bathroom and went into the living room where Sam was reading something.

"Sammy..." My voice was really quite.

"Yes, honey?" Sam asked looking at me.

"C-can y-you come to bed with me? I don't want to be alone right now." I studier in my words, feeling kinda stupid asking my older sister too come to bed with me.

"Sure baby. You go get in bed I'm just going to leave a note on the table for Soda or Darry who ever gets home first." she told me.

"Okay, thanks Sammy." I turned and went to my that Soda and I shared.

I walked in the room turning the light on the head-bored on and slipping into bed. I had on my boxers a t-shirt and sleep pants on. Sam sure knows what I like to wear to bed. A few minutes later Sam came in the room in sleep pants and a black t-shirt. She came over to the bed and got in next to me. It was kinda wired sharing the same bed with my older sister. She reached over my head to the head-bored and shut the light off.

As soon as the light was off I moved closer to her. When I did that she put her arms around me.

"Sammy, I'm scared. I really am..."I told her honestly while starting to cry agian. But I tryed not to seeing Sam was right next to me.

"It's ok to be scared Pony. It's ok to cry too. I'm not going to let no one hurt my baby." Sam whisperd in my ear then kissed my four head.

I put my face in her chest and started crying. I cried like a baby. Sammy was rubbing my back.

"Sammy can you not tell Darry and Soda? Please?"I bagged her, my vision was blurry from crying witch I'm still doing.

"Baby I care about you. But I have to tell them. They will be worried. If I don't tell them you will." She told me I was really upset. I didn't want my brothers to know. They worry to much as it is.

"Sammy please don't make me." I said and cried some more.

"We will talk in the moring. I wont tell them then but we are going to talk in the moring when they are gone to work," Sammy told me,"now get some sleep."

"Sammy is something wrong?" I asked looking up at her.

"Kinda... Yes there is something, but you can't tell no one. Okay Ponyboy?" I nodded. She only calls me 'Ponyboy' when she means business."I might be pergant." She said in a whisper.

"Really? Who's is it?" I asked looking confused up at her.

"It's..."

HA! Cliffy! hahaha! I'm proud of my self. This is the first story I have done with Johnny and Dally dead. Now be honest and tell me what you think. This is the first time I have done a 'M' story with no help. There will be no more of that in this story. Oh and take a guesses on who's kid Sam has!

Is it Johnny's? Steve's? Dally's? Or even Two-Bit's? Find out next time(if there is one) to see who it is!


	2. Chapter 2

LOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy people like this story! That makes me happy and the fact that I won first place in bowling in the Zoons for Mixed Doubles!

I don't own 'The Outsiders'! But I do own Samantha Rose Curtis!

"It's Dally's..."

"What! But how can that be? I mean he's..."I started to choke. Thinking of Dally made me think of Johnny. Once again I started crying slowy."...when was that you had time?"

"A week before you ran way." Sam said to me and brushed my tears away."Now get some sleep."

I nodded slowy and soon a feel into a peace full sleep.

-Next Morning around 8:40am-

I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in Sammy's arms. I looked up at her. She was wake and playing with my hair. My bleached hair... _'Don't think back to the murder. Don't think about Johnny dieing a hero in the hospital. Don't think back to Dallas crumpling under a street light dieing.'_ My eyes where now shut tightly. Sam must have notice this.

"Ponyboy... Don't forget... Don't forget about them. You have so many memories with them. More then I could ever have. It is better to remember the good things about the ones you lost. I know you have lost of them. You just need to find where they are. In your hart." Sam told me then kissed my forehead."Baby, you are one of a kind. No one can ever replace you. You are smart, kind, sweet, have a good hart, and handsome. I know that you will make any girl happy that is right for you."

"Why Sammy?" I asked opening my eyes to look at her. She looked at me with confused eyes.

"Why what?" She asked looking at me.

"Why dose bad things always happen to us? Never the Socs. It's always the Greasers who get hurt. First Steve's mom dies, then Two-Bit's dad leaves, Dally's dad throws him out of the house, mom and dad die, Darry can't go to collage, Johnny's mam and dad hate him and beat him, then he gets jumped and beating badly, Sandy leaves Soda, then Dally and Johnny both die in one night. It's just not far." By now I was bawling like a big baby. Sam had her arms around me.

"Sweetie... But do you remember the good times you had with the hole gang?" she asked in a soft tone while looking down at me.

"Yeah... I do..." I said slowly.

"I only have one." I was up set with my self. I had more memories of mom and dad and the gang. But Sammy barely had none."I wish I could go back in time. That way we could have spent more time together."

"Where's Soda and Darry at?" I had to ask, it was bugging me that it was so quite in the house.

"Work. Darry came in here and noticed you where still sleeping. I was awake. He said that no one will be here today but he said on his lunch break he will come home. He was worried about you."

I was silent.

"Pony we have to talk."

I said nothing again.

"I will be right there with you."

"Do you know what it's like?" I finely spook up.

"What feels like what Pony?"

She was just saying that to get me to talk.

"You know..."

"Rape or friends dieing?"

"The first one." I could not say it.

I felt Sam stiffen from under me. I looked up at her."Sammy something wrong?"

"Yeah... I know what it's like. It happen... to me when I was 13... After that I went and stayed with Nana Curtis. I really want to come back but what would I tell mom and dad? And I did not want my brothers to be disappointed in me. I could have gone on to collage but then that would ruined my rep that I had at school."

I never knew this stuff about her... I can't believe it.

"Sammy... I will tell only if you can do me two things..."

And what may those two things be?"

"Come back to school and get a scholarship ship to collage with me. And the other thing is..." I looked at the floor."Don't leave. Ever again." I whisperd.

Sam ruffled my hair making me look at her."Seeing it's my baby brother I think I can go back. What was the other thing I didn't hear it."

I looked up at her."Don't leave." I put my arms around her and hugged her tight."Please don't leave ever again Sammy. I need you to stay here." I started crying once again. That was about the tenth time that I had cried that moring.

"Baby..." She put her arms around me and held me close to her."I don't know if I can be here for ever but I will always be with you. In your hart and in your memories. But for now I will stay here and live here with my favorite little brother." I smiled and looked at the clock that was hanging over my desk. It was now almost 10:30am!

"You go take a shower and I will make some breakfast." Sam said as she moved the sheets.

I wiped my tears away."Do I have too?"

"Yes." she told me and picked me up.

"But I don't want to take a shower." I whined.

She laughed."Ohh whats the matter? Is my baby scared to go in the watter alone?"

I nodded my head.

"If you want me to stay by your side then that's a major no. But I will undress you to your underwear then I'm done." Sam said while laughing."My baby is old enough to take a bath right?" I grined and nodded while she brought me to the washroom.

"Yes. Sammy what are you going to make to eat?" I asked looking at her.

"What ever I can make with out burning it." She said and left the room shutting the door.

I laughed as I stared to undress myself.(turning on the watter) I felt safe with Sam. I knew she would help me out when I needed it the most. But telling Darry what happen...(turning watter off) That's another story. Telling him will be much harder then telling Sam. Telling Soda too... That was going to be hard too... Almost as hard as telling Darry. I got in the bath tub that I felled with water. I haven't taken a bath in awhile. I maybe fourteen years old but I still like taken a bath once and awhile. I washed up when I heard a noke on the door.

"Ya' who is it?"

"Baby it's Sam hurry up breakfast is ready and watting for you. Better hurry before Two-Bit gets here."

"Okay I will be out in a few minutes." Then it hit me I had no clothes to change into."Umm... Sammy... Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you get me some clothes? I kinda forgot to get some." I could hear Sam laughing out side the door. Here I was sitting in a bath tub, while my older sister was laughing at me from the other side.

I got out and dried off, just as Sam knocked on the door, once again. I raped the towel around my waist and open the door too...

Okay! That chapter is done! Who was it that knocked on the bathroom door? Was it a Socs coming back to get Pony? Was it Sam bring his clothes to him? OR was it Two-Bit trying to scare Pony? Well review and even vote! I don't have any ideas for the next chapter! LOL! Hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh ok here are the results from the poll of who to be at the door in Socs-1, Two-Bit-0, Sam-0

I don't own The Outsiders! I own Sam!

I stumbled back. They were back. But how did they get in. I want Darry. I want Soda. I want Sammy. Heck! I want Steve. Someone help me.

"Aww look at the scared little greaser." One of them said coming towards me.

"Lookie here and he has his clothes already off for us too." The other one said looking at me.

I was scared to death. I wanted my big sister.

One of the three Socs came and picked me up and ripped the towel off from around my waist. Now they could see my hole body. I backed away some. But I back right into the wall.

"Now it's my turn to see what the baby greaser taste like."

"SAMMY!" I shouted as loud as I could. My eyes shut tight, soundly I felt a wave of pain in jaw."SAM-" I got a slap that time.

I could hear feet coming to the room."Leave my baby brother alone!" she shouted. They had no time to do anything to me. Sam had knocked them out. I looked up at her with tear full eyes. She had a baseball bat in her hands. She tossed it on the ground and came right over and hugged me while I cried.

"The fuzz are on there way Pony." Sam whisperd in my ear.

"But. How? When?" I looked at her with shook.

"I called them up. I heard you open the door and them talking. I went to Darry's room and called them and I took my baseball bat that I had."

I heard the front door open."Hello? Ms. Curtis. Where are you? It's officer, Mason from police station."

Sam put the towel around me."In here officer." she said with out even looking up behind her.

"What has happen here? Who are these three boys? And what are you doing to that boy?" He demanded.

"Sammy's not hurting me she's helping me..." I started to cry once again.

She went behind the door and got her house coat. I'm glad she has one in here.

"Go get changed ok baby?"

I just nodded slowly and went to my room. I could hear Sam explain what happen to him. He said he will have to talk to me. When I came out of my room I went into the living room. The same officer was still here. The three guys where gone witch I'm happy about. Sam was sitting down on the coutch.

"Please come and sit down." He said to me, I just walked and sat next to Sammy.

"Now when did these boys start bugging you?"

"After Bob's death..." I was going to cry. But greaser don't cry infront of strangers.

"Have they been teasing you about anything?"

I just nodded.

"What would that be?"

"I can answer that one seeing they are bugging me about it too." Sam spook up.

"I'm qushtioning the boy right now Ms."

"His name his Ponyboy. No 'boy', and my name is not Ms, it's Sam." Sam was getting angry with the officer.

"Okay then what is the reason Ms. Sam?"

"About the death of my boyfriend and my brothers best friend. Saying it's better their gone. Two less greasers to bum around." I looked at Sammy. She look like she was close to tears.

"Dallas Winston was your boyfriend?"

"Yea, got a problem with that?" She snapped, in a angry tone.

"Not at all." He sounded scared."Ponyboy did they do anything else to you?"

I nodded slowy.

"What may that be."

I put my head down,"T-th-ey r-ra-pped m-me."I was starting to cry.

"When?"

"L-la-st..n-ig-ht."I was crying now.

"That will be all. I will see to it that those boys are punished." With that he left.

I broke down crying. Sam put her arms around me and I cried in her arms. I cried myself to sleep.

Done! How was chapter three? Hope you liked it! Oh and thank you so much Raveangel33 for voting!


	4. Chapter 4

K.C.K: Ok I'm back for the update! Long weekend here and I'm updating today because I'm going away for the night, on Friday. Hope you all like this! An a Easter treat will be on Sunday!

Ghost Johnny: She dose not own anyone! Not even her self!

K.C.K: JOHNATHAN CADE!

Ghost Johnny: She owns Sammy! -Disappears into tin air-

When I woke up, I was not in the living room no more. This was not my room, or Darry's room. It was Sammy's. She was next to me keeping me safe. I tryed to move her arm with out her knowing but that was easier said then done. I looked at Sammy, her eyes were shut.

"How you feeling Baby?" Sam said to me. It scared me and jumped a bit."Sorry Honey."

"Sammy I can't do it." I told her with out looking at her.

"Can't do what?" my back was facing her. I couldn't cry infront of her again. Crying too many times infront of her will make her think your weak. I don't want her to think I'm weak. Sammy is the only person, other than Soda that I can talk to.

"Pony look at me." Sammy said, to my back.

"I can't do this Sammy, it hurts to much. I can't tell Soda and Darry. I can't even think about it. So how can I tell them?" I started to cry while I was talking.

"Pony I want you to look at me."

"I can't." I said though my tears.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to think I'm weak..."

I felt her hand on my shoulder."Pony I could never think you are weak. You have been though so much in the past eight mouths(I think it is. I can't remember) then most fourteen year olds. I think you are the strongest fourteen year old in all of the USA."

I turned to look at her.

She cupped my face and kissed my four head.(NOT BROTHER/SISTER STORIE!)

"Now I want you to promise me that you wont give in to those Socs."

I nodded my head slowy.

"Good." she smiled at me.

I heard the front door and some talking. Darry and Soda must be home from work now.

I looked at Sam, she was getting up.

"Sammy where you going?" I asked sitting up. I was wearing some boxers.

"Well I might as well tell Darry that I'm pregnant." She said starting to put some stuff in a bag.

"Why are you packing then?" I didn't want her to leave. Not now.

"Knowing Darry he will want the to get reed of the baby. But that cost to much, so he will just kick me out."

"How do you know? Darry wouldn't do something like that." Darry loves us. Why would he kick Sammy out for begging who she is?

"Sammy if I tell Soda and Darry you wont tell them your pergant till the time is right ok?" I didn't want to tell my brothers but I didn't want Sammy to have to live out on the street.

"Do you want to tell them?"

"No...not really. But it's better them finding out what happening to me then you begging kicked out..." I got out of her bed.

"Pony I love you a lot but when I tell Darry I'm pregnant he's going to kick me out. I have to start working now. But I have a problem that is stopping me."

"What ever is I will help you the best I can. Unless it has something to do with your time of the mouth then I can't." I knew my checks where burning red. I could feel it.

Sammy grined and huged me."Nothing like that Pony. But I'm glad that I can cont on you to help me when I need it, and besides. I don't have when I'm pregnant."

I smiled at Sammy. She was the best sister anyone could ever ask for. "So Sammy what is your problem anyway?"

"Will this may be a big surprise but I cant write wroth shit." (I was going to have illiterate but I changed my mind on that.)

"What? But your so smart! When you were still in school you were passing everything. Your vocabulary is much bigger then anyone else I know." I said surprised at what I was hearing.

"Well Pony really I was only failing English. Thank God I can read."

"Well I can help you with your writing." I said grinning at her, witch got me a small slap over the head."What was that for?"

"For begging the best baby brother ever!" She said then picked me up and swung me around her room. As soon as she stop I pulled on a t-shirt that was on the floor, and some sweat pants. Good thing they both fit me and look like Soda's old stuff. Sammy maybe older then Soda, but she sure is smaller then he is.

We walked out of her room and into the living room were Darry and Soda where. Soda look like he was sleeping and Darry was reading the paper.

"Hey brothers." Sam said getting their attention. Soda opened his eyes and looked at us. He looked tired. No wounder the past two nights I have been sleeping with Sam(A/N-not in a sick way!).

"Hey Pony good to see ya'." He said still lying down.

Sam with over and sat on his legs.

"Rose get off my legs." Soda whined while looking at her.

"What was that Sodapop?" Sam asked looking at him. Sammy never really liked the name Rose. Mom gave it to her. Most people said she looked like a rose. She never really minded it till mom and dad died then she would hurt people that would call her that.

"Um..nothing..."

"Thought so." She said pushing his legs to the side so I could sit down.

I went and sat down next to Sammy and the arm rest. I was closes to the door so I can get a good get away.

Ok! Poll is done seeing the next chapter is up!


	5. Chapter 5

And the votes are in! Yes-8 No-3 No votes-1 Both-1

And my vote dose not count anyway.

Darry was sitting in his chair, Soda next to Sammy and Sammy next to me.

"Pony has something he wants to tell you guys," Sam started to say."Don't flip out on him either. He's been through enough as it is."

Soda got up and moved by Darry so he could see me. Darry was looking right at me. It was kinda freaky. Soda was watching me too.

"What's the matter Pony? Did something happen?" Darry asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah... Kinda... Well... Two nights ago I was walking home by my self from school, I had track late."I started to say.

"Two nights ago? The same night as you called me up?" Darry asked looking at me and Sammy.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Soda looked worried. I hated making him worry so much. I looked down at my lap.

"Pony, what's wrong?" Soda asked looking at me. But I couldn't look at him. He sounded so hurt.

"Two nights ago..."I started. "I was walking through the vacant lot. I know I should have called one of you up but you were all working that I knew of."I stopped to catch my breath.

Darry and Soda still gazing at me.

I had to tell them now."Three Socs, found me and were drunk." I was trying not to shake from what was going on or through my head."They rapped me!"I finally said, starting to cry once more. Sammy put her arms around me and held me. Darry and Soda didn't say nothing. I wish they would. I want Darry to yell at me right now so I can get out of here.

Sammy moved me on to her lap, as I cried on her shoulder. The couch sunk some. I was moved with strong arms. I knew it was Darry. Darry was letting me sit on his lap. He was hugging me tight. Soda was hugging me too.

"Pony, everything is going to be ok." Darry whisperd into my ear. I was scared to death. I was crying and shaking hard.

"Soda Sammy, You two better get to bed. You both have to work tomorrow." I heard Darry say to them.

I heard them say nothing. But I heard two doors close. I hope Soda's not mad at me.

"Pony, look at me little buddy." Darry whisperd to me.

I slowy looked at him. My eyes filled with tears.

"Pony if anyone ever hurts you like that again you tell me ok?" Darry said looking at me.

I nodded."Darry... Could I stay with you tonight... Please?" I asked shaking some still.

"Sure little buddy."

"Thanks Darry." I whisperd was tired, my eyes shut I felt Darry stand up, but I was out before my head hit the pillow.

-6:27am-

I heard an alarm clock going off. The some mumbling. Then I remembered that I was in Darry's bed. I hope Darry got enough sleep. Darry was getting up from bed. I felt sorry for Darry. He should be out having fun in collage but no. He's stuck here looking after me, Soda, Sammy, and soon Sammy's baby.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up baby." Darry whisperd to me.

I couldn't pertend I was still sleeping cause the alarm scare me so much that I could not sleep even if if I wanted to. I sat up.

"What day is it?" I asked whipping the sleep from my eyes.

"Sunday." Darry said getting his stuff ready for the day.

I let out a groan.

"Sorry for waking you up Pony." Darry said sitting next to me.

"It's alright. I probably will fall back asleep later on."

"I called Two-Bit's place last night, and he will be coming over. I don't want you here by your self."

I nodded. I didn't want to be by myself anyways."Ok. But wouldn't he be sleeping?"

"His mom annswerd the phone."

"Oh."

"She said that he could come over here just as long has Shelley can come over too."

"He has to babysit?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Come on lets get some break feast. What would you like to eat?"

I shrugged,"How about some toast and eggs?"I stretched some more.

Darry nodded."Go take a shower and break feast should be ready when you are done." Darry left the room going to the kitchen.

I got out of bed and walked to my room. I had to get clothes. Soda was sleeping stretched out. I got some clothes and left the room. I walked to the bathroom and got undressed. I turned the water on for a shower. I stepped under the water as it hit my body. I was done five minutes later.

I dried my self off and put my clean clothes on, then walked to the kitchen. Darry was just finshing up with the eggs.

"Here you go kiddo'." he said setting a plate infront of me. It had two pieces of toast and some eggs. He put a glass of chocolate milk infront of me two.

"Thanks Darry." I said then I started eating. I was hunger then I thought I was. I ate everything on my plate in less then a minute."Is there more eggs?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Help your self."

I got up and put some more eggs on my plate. I didn't want toast. I sat back down and ate them. I finished them fast. Darry was done eating so he must have gone to take his shower. I made some more eggs up for Sammy and Soda.

Sammy walked in the kitchen in a DX uniformer. She must have started working at the DX and quite her other job. I don't know were she was working and I didn't bother to find out.

Soda came in with a grin."Hey Pony!" I looked at him and grined back at him."How ya' doing?" He sat down next to me.

"Okay." I said as I started to eat.

"That's good." He looked tired.

"Tired?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. The bed is to big and I can't sleep."

Soda was wearing his uniform too so I kinda had to look into there eye to tell them a part. I could else were but... never mind. Darry came in and told Sammy and Soda to go wait in the truck.

When it was only me and Darry he told me that he would come check up on me on his lunch break. I nodded.

He messed my hair up then left. I heard the truck out of the yard. I was all alone...

Ok how was that? I hope you all like it! Hehehe!

Oh! Someone asked if the Socs took the tape off Pony's mouth, think I forgot it... : reads 1at chapter : And I did forget it : Sighs : Ok so Sammy took the tape off his mouth then.

Thank you to everyone you reviewed! Any spelling stuff gone wrong, or speaking stuff tell me please!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Here is my update! I hope people like it! Pony's POV is fisrt then it starts to change xD I wanted to updated something that most of my readers like so here it is! **

**I don't own the Outsiders but I do own Sam, and I'm not sure maybe other peoplez in the story too! But I'm not sure if I would ow TB's lil sis. I mean I give her all the looks age and everything but if S.E. Hinton never put that TB had a sis then well... er... forget it! I don't like headaches at 1am! xD**

I got up and put my plate in the sink then I walked down the hall to Sam's room and shut the door. I put the lock on then I went over to her bed and sat on it.

I held my legs close to my body hopping that Two-Bit would get here soon, with his little sister.

-Sam's POV-

:DX:

I was working cash, on my first day I noticed some guys looking at me. I haven't had a boyfriend since Dal died. I miss 'im somethin' awful. One of my hands was on my stomach. Soon I hoped I would always have something to remind me of him. I just hope I don't lose it

-Soda's POV-

I watched Sam work, she seems distracted. I know she miss' Dal, but we all do and Johnnycakes. But she was close to Dal. She needs a new boyfriend that's for sure. But she is just to damn stubborn, and no one could stand her anger problem!

-Pony's POV-

:House:

I was sitting on Sammy's bed for about fifth-teen minutes, then I heard the door open. I didn't know who it was, so I just stayed there.

-Two-Bit's POV-

I just walked in the house and looked around for Ponyboy. My sister followed me in shyly. She gets shy around the guys. But not around Sam. It is funny when she's with Pony. I like to tease her about her liking him.

"Hey Pony! Where are ya'?" I called looking around trying to find him."Get Mickey on t.v well I go and find Pony okay?" I said looking at down at my sister.

She just nodded and sat down on the floor going through the channels trying to find it, while I walked down the hallway.

"Hey Pony. Where are ya'?"

-Pony's POV-

I heard Two-Bit's voice. I was finely able to calm down. I got off Sam's bed and walked to the door, and unlocked it. I opened the door slowly.

"Hey Two-Bit." I said quietly, looking down._'Why can't I look at him?' _I thought to myself.

-Two-Bit's POV-

I turned around with a grin when I heard the quiet, 'hello'. I frowned slightly wondering what was up with him. Then grinned showing him I noticed nothin' was wrong.

I walked over to him and put an arm around his neck."Come on. Let watch some t.v. Ruby is just dieing to see you." I said while laughing.

We walked in the living room and sat down. I told Ruby to come and sit down between Pony and me.

Pony grinned.

-Pony's POV-

Two-Bit knows how to make anyone grin. I know his sister likes me but she's like eight or nine-years-old. She's not like her brother tho. She is shy, smart. I mean smart, smart. She was moved up to grade eight. But yet she was like him too. She had the same colour hair, eyes, and of course she loved Mickey Mouse.

I didn't want to tell Two-Bit what happen with her around. It might scare her. She barely knows nothing about the Socs or Greasers. But she will find out at an age that she shouldn't. But we can't do nothin' about it.

We sat and watched Mickey Mouse, just to pass the time. Two-Bit was eating cake with milk. _'Wounder why he's not having beer?' _I thought to my self.

Ruby had gotten up to go to the bathroom that's when I took the chance to ask Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit, how come you're not having beer?"

Two-Bit grinned."Well one is that Ruby don't like drunks it scares her, Ma' told me not to drink while I'm watching her, Ma' don't want me dieing, and the man reason is cause my Ma' grounded me." then he laughed.

_'Still crazy as ever.'_ I thought to myself and went back to watching the show on t.v. Ruby soon came back and sat down.

**There it is! Hope you all like it review please! They make me happy! Oh and I need ideas! Somethin' to do with a birthday party for Sam and Soda! xD here is my fav thing to say-  
'If I think to much my brain will go- POP!' xD funny I know! lol!**

**OH! I got Hawkes Harbor out from the library! I ordered Tex and I am reading Rumble Fish!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**And I'm back! xD I can't believe people like this! Will I'm going for 50 reviews for this story! xD**_

_**I am sorry it took so long to update, I have been meaning to update all week. God it feels late like 1 or 2 or something like that, when its only 11:30am! xD no school! I know you all may not forgive me for not updating before but I do hope you like this chapter, and PLEASE send me ideas! xD You may read now :)**_

**I don't own Outsiders but I do own Sammy!**

-no ones POV-

Later on when everyone was home, Pony was in the kitchen helping Sam make diner. This way he can make sure she wasn't making somethin' that she would eat and everyone else wont.

"How ya' doing Pony-baby?" Sam asked looking at her baby brother.

Pony smiled at her. That was his name, for Sam."Okay... Two-Bit, wasn't drinking today."

"Really? Why is that?" Sam asked putting down the fork that was turning the noddles.

"Ruby doesn't like it when he drinks, his mom doesn't want him dieing, and the funny reason why is because his mom grounded him."

Sam laughed.

After a few minutes of silents, Pony spook up.

"Sammy... Would you still love me if I wasn't into girls?" Pony asked in almost a whisper. He was looking down at his hands.

Sam went and sat down next to him."Pony-baby, I would love you no matter what." Sam said pulling Ponyboy into a hug.

Pony smiled at her."Thanks Sammy."

Sam nodded, as she stood up and went and got the noddles done up.

Pony got the plates out and the bread, as well as the forks and knifes. Sam put the noddles on the plates and put the souse on them. Pony set them on the table, along with the drinks."Come and get it!" Sam called to everyone that was in the living room. Sam and Pony had taken their sets.

"Smells good." Soda said, as he came in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Sam and Pony said at once. Then laughed.

Everyone took their sets. Ruby sat on one side of Pony while Sam sat on the other. It went like this: Sam, Pony, Ruby, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Darry, then back to Sam.

"Like it?" Pony asked looking at Ruby who nodded.

"After we're done eating we have to go kiddo." Two-Bit said looking at his baby-sister. Ruby pouted but nodded.

-skipping to later-

Soda and Darry were doing the dishes, while Sam relaxed, and Pony was in his and Soda's room just laying there.

**OKAY! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I have a huge writers block! I HATE them so much! Well at lest this is an update:P please review going for 50 reviews! lol! OH SEND ME IDEAS! I NEED THEM:P I did my best with the spell checking and all :) hope you all like it :)**


	8. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
